Relationship Suicide
by Love's to blame
Summary: We're standing on a tiny ledge, Before this goes over the edge,Gonna use my heart and not my head, and try to open up your eyes, This is RELATIONSHIP SUICIDE. Jalice songfic to "Talk you down" by the Script. If Alice leaves, then so does Jasper. ANGUISH!


**I can feel the colour running  
As it's fading from my face  
Try to speak but nothings coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay  
Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi  
It's 3am now where you gonna go?  
Gonna stay with friends in London  
And that's all I get to know**

**Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't' be that far  
So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down**

**We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
and try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide**

**Cos if you go, I go...**

**Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
While your racing through my mind  
Cops can chase but they wont catch me  
Not before I get to speak my mind  
If there's still time**

**Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down**

**We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
and try to open up your eyes  
This is Relationship suicide**

**Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...  
Cos if you go, I go...**

**We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head**

**Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can turn around**

**We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
and try to open up your eyes  
This is Relationship suicide**

The phone was finally picked up just as it was about to go to voice mail.

"Hello" the tired blonde bombshell greeted

"Rose is she there?" Jasper asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Alice" he answered

"What did you do this time?" she accused

"Just tell me" he begged "Is she there or not, I need to know"

There was a pause "no" Rosalie said finally "She's not. Did you check with Bella"

He nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I did. She's not there either"

"Try Victoria" Rosalie suggested "If she's not there then I don't know"

"Okay" he said quickly then hung up without saying goodbye.

He dialed the number of his ex-soon-to-be fiancé's redheaded best friend. Unlike the ones before, she answered on the second ring.

"Jasper I'm not getting into your shit" she said, not bothering to greet a simple hello. "Alice is on her way here and then we're going away for awhile. And don't you dare try to track her down. She needs space from you"

"But-"

Victoria cut off his explanation. "But nothing" she said quickly "Just wait two weeks, and if she'll have you back then, she will. And if she never wants to see your lying ass again then so be it"

"I was only lying because I loved her" Jasper said.

"Jasper what the hell are you talking about"

Jasper played with the ring in his hand "I want to marry her" he said finally "I was going to propose and she went off on me. Did you know she had me followed?"

"What else was she supposed to do" Victoria asked "She thought you were cheating"

"I would never do anything like that" Jasper declared "I love her"

"So what about those pictures of you making reservations for a weekend getaway with some brunette chick"

Jasper sighed "you mean Angela. She was helping me find a romantic place where I could propose to Alice. Nothing was going on between us, besides she likes the ladies. I was trying to explain that to Alice but she threw a vase at my head and cut me off"

"Shit" Victoria exclaimed. "You need to come over here now, take a shortcut or something. Ali is pissed, she told me that she was going to go wherever whether I come or not and if I try to persuade her to stay she was going to leave my ass. And I don't think I'm going to be able to sneak a text to you to say where we're going, she may leave me in the middle of nowhere"

Jasper took one last drag of his cigarette. "I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay" Victoria said "Hurry" she paused "So she threw a vase at your head?"

Jasper chuckled at the memory, as painful as it was (and still is), he was surprised that Alice would actually do something like that. "I just got my head to stop bleeding".

...

_Jasper entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend and saw her waiting for him on the couch. Her arms were crossed, a scowl upon her face. On the coffee table in front of her was an empty wine bottle with an half empty wine glass beside it and a few 8x11 sized pictures, all of him in miscellaneous places. The smile left his face and his huge announcement was forgotten._

_"Babe what's up?" he asked._

_"Who is she?" Alice asked._

_"Who is who?" he questioned._

_She held up a picture of him picking up a brunette woman as he hugged her and twirled her around. "Who is this bitch?" she asked "Is she better than me?"_

_"I don't know what you talking about"_

_Alice glared at him "what the fuck do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? You've been cheating on me. I have the fucking proof in my hands" _

_Jasper was in mental shook as he took in what Alice had just said, she never had spook like that to anyone, let alone him of all people._

_"Babe it's not what it looks like"_

_If looks could kill, Jasper would be a dead motherfucker. 'What do you mean it's not what it looks like?" she asked "What else would it be"_

_"Angela is just a friend"_

_"So the bitch's name is Angela"_

_"Alice could you just calm down and let me explain"_

_"No" she said "I don't want to hear it, I'm gone. I was hoping you would just man up to it and drop it but obviously you don't care about me enough if you're going to continue to lie"_

_"Alice just hear me out" he begged. "I didn't cheat on you"_

_Her glare became more intense as she picked up the nearest object and threw it at him. Unfortunately for him, it was a vase. He fell to the floor as it came in contact with his head._

_"Ow shit" he mumbled as he held a hand up to his head. He brought it down to his face and wasn't surprised when he saw the blood, after all he was lying in a pile of glass shards. He slowly got up, just as Alice came from their bedroom with a suitcase._

_"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later"_

_Despite how much pain he was in, and the spinning of the room, Jasper ran to Alice and grabbed her bag. "No" he barked "you're not going anywhere"_

_"Give me my bag Jasper" she ordered._

_"No" he repeated "I don't want you to go" he wrapped his arms around her and held her._

_She kicked him in the gonads and he fell to the floor once more._

_Through his tears, Jasper watched as she walked out the door. He slowly got up and limped to the phone. He lit up a cigarette as he began to call her friends._

_..._

Jasper speed through the alleys and ran lights trying to either get to Victoria's before Alice, or catch Alice before she got to Victoria's. On the radio "talk you down" by the script was playing. Ahead there was a dead end. Jasper turned onto the main street and what he saw made his heart stop. The street was partially blocked off due to a car crash. On the side of the road surrounded by police cars, a fire engine and an ambulance was a yellow Porsche that was flipped over. He didn't have to see the driver to know it was Alice, his broken heart was all he needed to know.

He pulled his car behind a police cruiser and got out. An officer tried to stop him but he pushed past him. When he saw the short black hear soaked with blood, he ran to the car. He pushed the fire fighter with the Jaws of Life away and got down on his knees. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered to her still body and reached inside. He took her hand and placed his ring on her finger before getting up and walking away. He paused when he reached an officer "Her name is Alice Brandon" he told the man.

Jasper got back in his car and sped off. He didn't stop driving until he got to the dock. He went into his glove compartment and got out a picture of him and his beloved. "I'll love you forever" he whispered. He got out his bottle of Jack Daniels and drowned it. When it was done, he smashed to bottle on his windshield, not caring that it got cracked. He then revved up his engine and drove into the water.

"If you go, I go" he sung before he died.

...

The next day Victoria opened her morning paper and gasped. All night, she sat in her living room waiting for a phone call from Alice that said she was outside waiting or that she was back with Jasper. Instead she got neither. So as Victoria stumbled into bed with James at three in the morning, the last thing on her mind was "ungrateful bitch." And now today in her morning paper was the reason Alice didn't call. Her best friend was dead. She was driving drunk and crashed.

Victoria quickly went to the phone to dial Jasper and was greeted by his voicemail. She tried a few more times before going back to her paper to find more information. She scanned the page and below Alice's article was one about Jasper.

His car was found in the bottom of the ocean with his lifeless body inside, he drove off the dock. His death was ruled a suicide. Freshly cut into his arms were the words "If you go, I go."

Everyone was puzzled as to what these words meant but Victoria understood them clearly. It was a line in Alice and Jasper's song. Alice had committed relationship suicide by leaving Jasper. And if she went, then so did he. But she died as well, and Jasper followed faithfully.


End file.
